Puberty
by Ando.91
Summary: The doctor has regenerated but something went wrong. he has regenerated into a teenage boy. It is not evil space creatures that are his main worry now, it's escaping the school he is in, persuaiding old friends and facing humana and time lord puberty


**Characters:** _**The doctor (10**__**th**__**), John Smith, Captain Jack Harkness, Donna**_

**Description:** _**The doctor has regenerated but something went wrong, he has regenerated into a teenager boy. It is not evil space creatures that are his main worry now, it's escaping the school he is in, trying to persuade old friends he is the same old doctor and of course facing human and time lord puberty.**_

_The doctor hung limping from the ceiling, his neck almost at breaking point as the rope pressed down into his skin. He was aware that his skin was being ripped under the rope and he was aware that the dizziness would soon go meaning he would be gone; he knew this because he had done this._

_He was merely a teenage boy but had experienced events beyond his control and since the time war he had made it his destiny to stop the 'bad' things happening to other planets, yet he didn't embark on what would happen to him during his time, he didn't know that this is how he would die, hanging from a beam in attempt to end his life._

_It wasn't because he had lost some war and the darleks had won in fact the last time he checked he was winning, it wasn't because of he was unable to stop a radiation wave melting the earth, no. It was because of something that had happened to him, something which was beyond his control._

_**One month before**_

Being a teenage boy but having the mind of a wise old man had its setbacks but not when it came to education. Due to his vast knowledge and wide understanding of the world the doctor had been accepted into 'St Francis' elite boarding school. Posing as a homeless boy brought up in an orphanage the school didn't look into the family history, they were just happy to have someone as bright, no, they were just happy to have a child genius in their school.

But the day he was accepted was the day that everything started going wrong for the Doctor. His knowledge was that developed and that vast that he was achieving grades that even staggered the teachers, his peers resented him and soon the doctor; once again' became alienated. He had been used to this but he often had somewhere to run and hide, he would fly off to some other planet but since the TARDIS was recharging in Cardiff and he was trapped here in the school there was nothing he could do. He had started to understand what it felt like to be a victim.

"Psst….Psst….Theo" the doctor awake to sound of someone tapping on his bedroom door; he had told the school his name was Theo Mantas; he rubbed the top of his head trying to work out if it were a dream, "Theo open the day, its John" The doctor smiled to himself at the name, John happened to be the only boy whom had accepted the doctor; he thought maybe this was because the doctor was the only one who helped john with his work.

"It's open" he yawned stretching his open palms to the ceiling. He tried to work out what time it was but the sky was still dark and he had no idea where he had put his watch. A half naked John tiptoed into the room closing the door slowly so not to alert the teachers portaling the corridors. "How can I help you?" the doctor smiled towards his creeping friend and pointed to the chair opposite him.

"Well…" John began and the doctor gave a slight moan as that was how John started every sentence the day before an essay was due it. But john shook his head and sat down on the chair. "Let me finish before you start going all lecturery on me" The doctor smiled and sat crossed legged on the single bed. "Well as I was saying, I came to warn you, some of the seniors from the other block heard about little run in with Lauren Whitehead and well their not happy" the doctor rubbed behind his neck in fear, he knew that this would get him in trouble but not this much. Lauren Whitehead was a senior girl whom the doctor had become friends with in the last month or so but it was nothing more than that, the other day though Lauren had kissed the doctor on the cheek to thank him for helping her with some chemistry work and unfortunately one of the senior boys had seen.

"But it was just a thank you kiss it didn't mean anything" the doctor pleaded with John but he knew it would do no good; John was on his side after all.

"I believe you mate but it's not just that, they got hold of that blue book you always carry around with you, they say their gonna get you locked up" John edged forward on the seat looking into the doctor's eyes; the doctor saw that concerned look he had been given from his teachers for the past few months; he shook his head so he was no longer looking at John "They say that what you got in that book…." John leant forward even more placing a hand on the doctors thigh "…they say you call yourself a time lord and that you're not from this world" he got down on his knees in front of the doctor almost pleading with his eyes that it wasn't true "they've told Mr. Johnson alright, he is coming to get you tomorrow morning to see some doctor person, I came to warm you because you need to get out of here. If what you wrote in that book was true then you can travel in that blue box thing but if they get you then…you could be spending the rest of your life cooped up in a cell fed pills and told that everything will be alright" John breathed deeply and hugged into the doctors middle, "I don't want my best friend to be some brain dead veggie"

The doctor patter John's head and eyed his friend carful, John Smith a name which he wouldn't forgot and someday that name would be known all over the galaxy, "John if I were to tell you that everything in that box were true would you believe m?" The doctor asked; his voice was low like he were speaking to a child; John nodded and sat up on the bed next to the doctor,

"It is true that I am not from this world I am from a planet which no longer floats in my galaxy, it was destroyed in the time war I ran away with the TARDIS to escape death but I fought alongside my people until it was too late. I have lived on the earth hundreds of years regenerating every time, but this time when I regenerated then made me this a teenage boy. I think something went wrong because now I'm trapped here, but I have to get out of this place because I know that they will lock me up but I want you to come with me, I want you to meet my other friends and I want you to travel with me" all the time that the doctor spoke John's jaw was hanging open in shock and awe, "And I should really tell you that my name is not Theo it's the Doctor" John let out a little laugh at this name,

"You sound like a drug dealer"

"Well it's a name I've come to call my own, my TARDIS is not far from here so if we hurry we can get there before dawn" The doctor leaped from the bed eyeing the skyline scared of the sun. John just sat on the bed rubbing his black mess of hair.

"But what about…" the doctor had heard this many times before and waved a hand in John's face,

"It can travel in time, any time you want to come back I can drop you here at this moment in time, you will still hold those memories but it will be like you never left, so what you say then John Smith?" a cheeky grin spread across the doctors face a grin that John could not resist but smile at. The doctor extended an arm towards John to help him up; the pair stood looking at each other for a while until John embraced the doctor in a hug.

"Go on, pack some stuff and I'll meet you by the orchard in an hour, and remember" John ran towards the door but stopped as the doctor caught a breath "Don't be seen by anyone" John just smiled and dashed from the door, the Doctor watched the door closed and sighed deeply. Not in sadness nor in worry but in relief at least now he had someone to trust.


End file.
